deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander
Wander is the main protagonist of the video game, Shadow of the Colossus. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eren Jaeger VS Wander (Completed) * Wander vs Ashitaka '''(Completed) * Link Vs Wander (Abandoned) * Wander vs Lucina * Wander vs. Regigigas '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Little is known of Wander's past, but it is known that he stolen the Ancient Sword, the only weapon capable of slaying the monsters in the Forbidden Lands, and travelled there with the body of Mono, who he hoped to resurrect. Under the instructions of the deity Dormin, Wander found and slew 16 giant Colossi in order to restore Dormin's power. However, with each Colossi he killed, Wander became more corrupt, and by the time the 16th fell, he became possessed by Dormin himself. As penance for his crimes, and as a way to seal Dormin away again, Wander is forced into a well by the Shaman Emon. Death Battle Info Equipment *Ancient Sword: A magical weapon capable of tracking and slaying the Colossi *Queen's Sword: A blade many more times powerful than the Ancient Sword *Sword of the Sun: A blade equal in power to the Ancient Sword, but shines brightly in darkness, aiding in the tracking of Colossi *Standard Bow and Arrows *Whistling Arrows: Make a high whistling sound to distract Colossi *Flash Arrow: Explosive arrows with a 5m radius, capable of detonating with between 2-5 tons of force *Harpoon of Thunder: A spear capable of doing tremendous damage to a colossus *Cloth of Desperation: A cloak that acts as a parachute upon falling from large heights *Cloak of Force: Increases Wander's striking power *Cloak of Deception: Makes Wander invisible, but he can give away his presence by attacking or climbing a Colossi *Shaman's Cloak: Reduces Damage done to Wander *Shaman's Mask: Reduces damage done to Wander *Mask of Power/Mask of Strength: Two masks that increase Wander's striking power, but cannot be worn at the same time *Agro: Wander's Horse, who is capable of keeping up with many Colossi between 40-50 mph. Skills *Swordsmanship and Archery while on horseback *Can stand on his horse at full speed *Stealth *Climbing *Exploiting the environment to his advantage Dormin After Wander killed the Colossi who were sealing away Dormin's power, Wander became possessed by the entity. Dormin is extremely powerful, capable of shattering stone. Feats *Killed 16 Colossi of differing sizes, strengths and abilities. In most of these cases, he had to climb up them to stab their weak points and avoid being shaken off *Without the Cloth of Desperation, Wander can survive drops of up to 45 meters and a fully powered swing from Valus without any of his special equipment Ambiguities Theories state that Dormin contains the power of all 16 colossi who sealed him away. This would mean he is capable of producing electric shocks, energy blasts capable of travelling over 100 meters, and poisonous gas. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Archers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Murderers Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sony Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants